Headache
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: Raphael has a 'way' to help Leonardo with his headache.


Leo groaned quietly as he sat down, his headache wasn't going away, and he had already taken two pills to clear it up, but it wasn't working. His head pounded, he had a cup of tea with him. He gently picked it up and took a sip from the bitter yet tasty liquid. Everyone was asleep, he was only up because of his pounding headache. He slowly rose from the table and went over to the fridge to try and find something to eat. After looking around a bit, Leo decided to make him a sandwich. He made his food and ate slowly, his eyes closed, trying to take his mind off of the throbbing in his head. He tried to make his mind wander, but for some reason he was a bit turned on, recently thinking of secretly watching one of his very well hidden porn videos, he let his mind wander of the thought of him being in bed with someone.

He thought of all that he could do, every move, every touch, and before a minute had passed, he was painfully hard underneath his plastron. He continued to let his mind linger, but his mind traveled over the thoughts of Raph for some reason, his eyes, his smile, his body. Leo groaned and placed his hand on his lower plastron. He would never let anybody know that he secretly liked Raphael. That was something he had to keep to himself. Leo ran his hand over his lower plastron, sending light sensations through his chest that caused him to moan lightly. masturbating was a good way to get his mind off a headache, but he was afraid of someone walking in the kitchen and seeing him doing it.

He sighed and let his hand fall to his side, as he did that he heard a faint sound and he looked over his shoulder to see Raph coming into the kitchen, his eyes half open, his shoulders slumped, he had just woken up to get something to eat probably. Leo followed Raph with his eyes and watched as the red banded turtle got into the fridge. Raph pulled out a can of coke and sat down at the table beside Leo. Leo looked at Raph and Raph looked at him, then Leo spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"What are you doing up Raph, it's almost 2 in the morning? Can't sleep?"

Raph nodded and sighed, taking a drink from his coke.

"What're you doin' up Fearless, you look a little weird, sick?"

Leo sighed heavily and rubbed at his head.

"No, I have a busting headache. I swear, I took everything for headaches. I tried to sleep, that failed. And now I can't sleep because of it. My head is killing me Raph..."

Raph hummed in his throat as his response, then stared at Leo.

"Well, did ya try ummm...stayin' in a dark room?"

Leo nodded and groaned in irritation of his busting head.

"Yes I did, it stayed though, I don't know what to do, I've tried everything..."

Raph looked at his coke for a second, then took another drink from it, then sat it down and stood, then walked behind Leo's chair and placed his hands on the sides of Leo's face. He placed his thumbs at Leo's temples and rubbed softly, making circles. Leo's eyes widened and he pulled away and stared back at Raph.

"What are you doing!"

Raph smiled smugly and pulled Leo's head back to rest against his plastron.

"I'm just tryin' to help your headache geez, don't get yer panties all tied in a bunch Leo. Just relax."

Leo stared at his tea, thinking how odd this was for Raph to be doing this, but he decided to just let go and relax. He rested his head on Raph's plastron,he felt Raph's thumbs push into his head, rubbing, slowly but surely making the painful throbbing in his head go away go away, but not the other painful throbbing between his legs. Leo was very turned on by how Raph had him, he liked it, although he knew Raph was only trying to help, he couldn't help but let his mind linger over the thoughts of other things happening. Raph continued to rub, secretly moving his two other fingers of each hand over Leo's cheeks. Leo moaned softly and breathed deeply. Raph crouched down onto his knees, he knew

Leo's headache was gone, and now was the perfect time to do what he always wanted. He had always secretly liked Leo, but was to afraid to admit it. Raph ran his hands down Leo's cheeks to his neck, then to his arms, then to his hands. Leo was too relaxed to realize what Raph was doing. Raph smirked and ran his hands to between Leo's legs, gently rubbing where his cock was. Leo felt a pressure between his legs and his attention snapped back. Jumping up from the table, Leo spun around to see Raph on his knees, staring up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Raph! What are you doing?"

Raph giggled and stood then grabbed Leo's shoulders, closing the distance between them completely. Leo's eyes widened as Raph ran his hand down to between his legs again, this time, Leo couldsn't help but moan. Raph smiled and rubbed more, then pulled Leo's cock out of his plastron.

"Leo. I want you, I know you want me, come on, lets have some fun."

Leo moaned in response, his hormones making him act like an out of control horny school girl, but he honestly didn't care. He grabbed Raph's face and crushed his there mouths together. Raph was a bit surprised by Leo's actions but moaned and kissed Leo back, his hand moving over Leo's massive erection. With Them being mutant turtles, they were greatly endowed, there cocks that of almost 11 inches. Raph stroked Leo slowly, his hand sliding up and down his hard shaft. Leo moaned into Raph's mouth, who kissed him passionately and stroked him, his tongue rolling over Leo's, playing, teasing him, making Leo all the more turned on. Leo broke the kiss and leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of Raph jerking him off.

It felt so good, so amazing, so right. He felt a hand on his neck and looked to see Raph massaging his neck, then, in one movement, flipped him over and pressed his groin to Leo's ass. Leo groaned and pushed his ass back into Raph's groin, wanting everything Raph had in store for him. Raph smirked and pulled out his huge erect cock, stroking it for a few seconds, then taking his hand and licking it, then stroking himself again. His cock now slick and ready, Raph pushed the head into Leo's ass, earning a loud gasp from the leader, but he didn't protest. Raph pushed in further until he was half way buried inside Leo's tight, warm ass. Leo moaned as Raph began to fuck him, not taking any time to go slow and easy,

Raph began to thrust fully into his older brothers ass, making the blue banded turtle moan loudly with each thrust. Raph groaned and smacked Leo's ass, making the leader moaned loudly as pre cum spilled from his cock. Raph moaned low in his throat and reached in front of Leo and began to stroke him, every few seconds running his thumb over the head of Leo's cock. Leo gasped and moaned loudly as Raph thrusted into him while also stroking his aching hard cock. Clenching his teeth, Leo dug his nails into the table and gasped loudly as Raph continuously hit his sweet spot deep inside of him.

"Oh god! Raph! Ah! Ahhh!"

Raph smirked and smacked Leo's ass again, thrusting into him brutally as he over and over hit his prostate with his cock.

"Yeah, fuckin' take it...fuck yeah."

Leo groaned as Raph began to dig his nails into his thighs as he fucked him. Breathing heavily, Raph leaned over, pressing his plastron to Leo's shell, and whispered in his ear as he brutally thrusted in and out of him.

"Ya fuckin' like that? I bet you do. I'm gonna make you scream, scream my name. Make you feel real good. I'll fuckin' cum all over you, bet ya'd like that eh? Wouldn't ya Leo?"

Leo was beyond the point of rational thinking, his hormones made him feel and react like a horny schoolgirl.

"Oh god, Raph! Yes! Yes!"

Raph grinned and gripped his brothers hips even harder as his cock slid in and out of Leo's ass quickly. His inner walls squeezing, caressing Raph's cock, the red banded turtle was so close he almost couldn't stand it. Thrusting in fully now, burying his long 11 and a half in cock all the way to the hilt, hitting Leo's prostate, making the older turtle groan loudly, trying his very best not to be too loud. There brothers were only in there rooms, the kitchen was a little far away from them, but still, with enough noise, they would wake up.

Feeling Raph's cock slid in and out of him and that rough hand running quickly over his erect cock was too much for Leo. Feeling his release come quick, he tensed, up ,shutting his eyes tight and suppressing a loud moan as cum spilled over Raph's hand and onto the floor. Feeling his older brother tense up extremely, his inner walls squeezed tightly around Raph's thick cock, causing him to finally cum deep inside of his brother. After both brothers finished there climax, Raph leaned against Leo's now limp body, lazily licking his neck. Breathing deeply, Raph whispered in Leo's ear.

"Now how was that, your headache gone?"

Leo nodded and breathed deeply.

"uh huh..."

Raph smiled and smacked Leo's ass, hard, before pulling out of him and tucking his cock back within his lower plastron.

"Good, don't want my bro hurtin' hope I helped out."

Leo looked over his shoulder and smiled widely.

"Oh you helped out a lot. Thanks Raph."

The red banded turtle smiled as Leo stood, then he grabbed Leo's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Leo was a bit surprised by Raph's sudden intimate gesture, but didn't object. They kissed, there tongues swirling and playing, moving in an erotic dance of passion. After a few minutes, Raph pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Well bro, I'm...gonna go to bed..."

Leo nodded and patted Raph on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm heading there too, well, good night Raph."

Raph turned and started walking down the hall.

"Night."

Leo smiled as Raph disappeared in his room, turning and cleaning up the mess that they had made, then headed to his room, a smile on his face as a new emotion he had never felt before started to form in his chest, an emotion for Raph. Closing his eyes, the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was Raph's smiling face.


End file.
